Do you want to build a snowman?
by Stellatsu
Summary: Un matin enneigé, Mycroft est assailli par ses souvenirs de Sherlock. Juste un petit OS inspiré par une chanson de Frozen, "Do you want to build a snowman".


**Salut les chatons !**

Beaucoup de boulot en ce moment mais je vous reviendrai bientôt en pleine forme, avec de nouveaux Johnlock (j'en ai 3 en cours x)) & la suite de Planète. Mais aujourd'hui, suite à une chanson de Frozen qui m'a beaucoup touchée (_Do you want to build a snowman ?_), j'ai eu cette idée et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire.  
C'est donc une fic mettant en scène Sherlock & Mycroft, à travers leur relation, à des âges différents. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous avez ressenti à travers votre lecture ! :)

**Qu'elle soit bonne !**

* * *

**Do you want to build a snowman ?**

- Mycroft ! Mycroft il neige, Mycroft! Viens faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi, s'il te plait, Mycroft!  
- J'ai des devoirs, Sherlock.

Sherlock a 5 ans. Les yeux pétillants, l'index pointé sur la fenêtre, il sautille sur place d'impatience.

- S'il te plait! S'il te plait, Mycroft!

L'ainé soupire.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de toi ! Laisse moi tranquille.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'emplissent de larmes.

- Mais-  
- Pas de 'mais', tranche Mycroft. En plus, Mère sera furieuse si elle sait que je t'ai laissé sortir. Et tu vas tomber malade et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir m'occuper de toi et j'ai pas que ça à faire. Va jouer dans ta chambre.

Le petit garçon regarde son grand frère, puis de nouveau la fenêtre derrière laquelle les flocons tombent par milliers, et tourne le dos, remontant dans sa chambre. Là, il attrape les rideaux et les tire, préférant les ténèbres à la vision de ce dont on le prive.

_Et les années passent. _

Sherlock a 10 ans. Mycroft est à son bureau lorsque les premiers flocons commencent à tomber, et l'enfant se met à trépigner d'impatience.

- Mycroft! Mycroft il neige, regarde ! Tu viens faire un bonhomme de neige?  
- Peut être plus tard, Sherlock. Je suis occupé pour le moment.  
- Mais Mycroft ... La neige va fondre ou se transformer en glace et on ne pourra plus-  
- Sherlock. J'ai dit pas maintenant.

Le petit garçon regarde son frère avec l'air de défi des enfants de son âge et tourne le dos, et alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte, il est rappelé à l'ordre.

- Et pas question de sortir tout seul.

Sherlock s'arrête sur le seuil de la porte et fait demi tour, pour monter dans sa chambre.

_Et les années passent. _

Sherlock a 13 ans. C'est l'hiver et il neige à nouveau, et il a vu les voisins d'en face faire un bonhomme de neige par la fenêtre. Il veut être normal lui aussi. Faire un bonhomme de neige avec son père, sa mère, son frère. Mais ses parents ne sont pas là. Il ne reste que son frère, à son bureau, le nez planté dans ses cours d'université. Sherlock s'approche tout doucement. Il hésite. Son coeur bat la chamade.

- Mycroft?  
- Oui?

Il lève les yeux. C'est bien parti.

- Il neige et je me demandais si … si …  
- Je suis désolé Sherly. Mes examens sont bientôt et-  
- Je vois.

Il tourne le dos. Ne se dirige même pas vers la porte. Monte dans sa chambre, ne jette pas le moindre coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre. Les cris de joie qu'il entend au dehors ne l'affectent pas. Il avait des livres à lire de toute façon.

Sherlock a 14 ans. L'hiver est devenu une saison comme une autre : Noël ne signifiait déjà plus rien pour lui depuis quelques années, puisque le père Noël n'existait en fait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais passé cette fête en famille et maintenant, même la neige ne voulait plus rien dire.

_Même la notion de famille n'existait plus. _

Les années passent, les saisons défilent et voilà un nouvel hiver. Mycroft se tient devant la tombe de Sherlock, des larmes traîtresses dans les yeux. La neige a recouvert la ville durant la nuit, et les souvenirs de l'aîné des Holmes lui ont donné une claque au réveil.

Oubliant sa fierté habituelle, il se laisse tomber à genoux devant la pierre tombale et commence à planter ses mains dans la neige, formant bientôt une grosse boule. Le froid lui brûle les doigts, ses larmes floutent sa vision, mais il continue de creuser.

- Sherlock il neige regarde ... Regarde ... Viens faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi, Sherly, s'il te plait.

Il continue de former son bonhomme de neige, combattant ses soubresauts, lorqu'un bout de bois se plante dans son bras. Mycroft relève ses yeux plein de larmes vers un homme qui s'est agenouillé près de lui. Il a des yeux bleu clairs et des boucles noires tombent autour de son visage.

- Pour les bras, annonce-t-il d'une voix grave.

Etre affecté n'était pas un avantage. Mais ça permettait de se sentir vivant.

- Sherlock.


End file.
